


Be With You

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thorin, Gentle Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo surprises Thorin with a hot bath and massage, then when they move to the bed he proceeds to rim him, and when he’s a relaxed happy pile of more happy  Bilbo slowly fucks him into the mattress until Thorin  can’t even remember his own name.</p><p>Sounds good to anyone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need more bottom!Thorin in this fandom *nods*

It had been a long day and all Thorin really wanted to do was to fall into bed and sleep until the day was most definitely over and done with.

But when he returned to the chambers he shared with Bilbo and found that his Hobbit had arranged for a hot bath for him… well, sleeping could wait for a little while.  
  
“You’re not joining me?” Thorin asked as he slid down into the blessedly hot water, letting it envelop him into a soothing wet embrace. An embrace that would naturally be improved with the addition of a certain Hobbit.  
  
“Give me a few moments,” Bilbo replied as he leaned down for a quick kiss. And another one. “I’ll be right back, don’t fall asleep.”  
  
“No promises,” Thorin said and closed his eyes, sliding down a little further into the water. “It has been a very long day.”  
  
When he heard Bilbo's footsteps return Thorin was indeed still awake, but the path to sleep had gotten significantly shorter.  
  
“Sit up and scoot forward a little,” Bilbo murmured and Thorin obliged, albeit rather slowly.  
  
Bilbo, now naked, slid into the bath behind him, and Thorin hummed beneath his breath as small, strong fingers combed through the wet strands of his hair.  
  
After dividing Thorin’s hair into two neat parts Bilbo moved them over Thorin’s shoulders to hang down his chest, and Thorin shivered as the slightly cool strands clung to his skin.

That was quickly forgotten though when Bilbo started to wash his back with smooth, powerful motions, his hands sliding slickly aided by a sweet smelling soap.  
  
Still drowsy Thorin had to hold on to the edges of the tub to be sure not to fall asleep and tip forward into the water, but he still made a sound of protest when he felt Bilbo move away.  
  
“Shh,” Bilbo said and pressed a kiss to the back of Thorin’s neck before he climbed out of the tub. “Not going anywhere. You lie back again,” he added, stroking his hand down Thorin’s shoulder and arm.  
  
As Thorin complied he spared a thought of thanks for the person who had made this very tub. If it had not been so extravagantly large then Bilbo likely could not have found space to climb in and kneel between Thorin’s legs.  
  
Again Thorin’s hair was moved to the side, to bare him for Bilbo's eyes and hands. “Probably should have braided it before,” Bilbo murmured. “Do you want me to wash it for you?”  
  
With what seemed like great effort Thorin raised his hands to stroke down Bilbo’s soft round arms and shook his head. “Not necessary.”  
  
“Just the rest of you then,” Bilbo agreed, fanning his fingers out on Thorin’s chest, and Thorin groaned low in his throat when Bilbo’s thumbs brushed over his nipples, moving on to tug lightly on the thick hair covering his chest, but Bilbo didn’t linger. Not until he was done washing Thorin’s upper body as well as his legs and thusly arrived at his crotch.  
  
Holding on to the sides of the tub again Thorin tried his best to spread his legs wider and raise his hips as two clever fingers slipped between his arse cheeks as Bilbo gently washed Thorin’s stones and cock with his other hand.  
  
Thorin was only half-hard, his exhaustion only somewhat countered by having Bilbo naked and willing within his grasp, not to mention rubbing and stroking all over his body, but Bilbo didn’t seem to take it personal.  
  
However, just because he was a little less _visibly_ interested than normal did it mean that Thorin was opposed anything that Bilbo might have in mind.

“You could-“ he murmured.  
  
“I’d prefer it if you didn’t drown before we were done,” Bilbo replied, giving Thorin’s hip a comforting squeeze. “We’re almost done here anyway.”  
  
“But-“  
  
“Trust me, you’re going to enjoy what I have planned.”  
  
Thorin was already enjoying himself,that was why he thought it made more sense to continue in the same manner while the water was still nice and warm. However if it was one thing he’d learnt since meeting Bilbo it was that going along with his Hobbit's plans was almost always the wiser option. At least if it didn’t involve too many Elves, and that was thankfully not an issue in their bedroom.  
  
Getting out of the bath and onto the bed took almost all of Thorin’s remaining strength, even though he’d just needed to stand still and allow Bilbo to dry him before walking the short distance to their bedroom, but he still tried to roll onto his back when he felt the mattress dip as Bilbo joined him.  
  
“No, stay like this,” Bilbo said and stroked his hand over the broad expanse of Thorin’s back and shoulders, moving to spreading himself out on top of Thorin like a small and delightful Hobbit-blanket, mouthing kisses against the damp skin at his neck.  
  
“Hmm,” Thorin sighed turning his face to the side, rocking his half-hard cock down against the bed before pushing back against Bilbo. “Have me?”  
  
Bilbo’s cock was hard and hot resting against the small of Thorin’s back, and Thorin smiled and spread his legs when Bilbo gave him a final kiss before he moved off him and back down on the bed.

Though when the touch against his opening came it wasn’t slick fingers as much as a slick tongue.  
  
“Shhh,” Bilbo whispered at Thorin’s surprised sound. “Let me?”

As a reply Thorin spread his legs a little wider still.  
  
Bilbo started with small quick licks that made all of Thorin’s skin flush and tingle, and then his Hobbit moved on to slow, broad strokes over his hole that caused the last of Thorin’s strength to leave him.  
  
When the tip of Bilbo’s tongue dipped inside him Thorin could barely even moan.  
  
“Bilbo…”  
  
“Shhh, my darling. Good things come to those who wait. Or is it that those who wait come to good things? Or will those who wait come good?”  
  
Thorin would have protested, but he didn’t have time to form the necessary words before Bilbo stopped snickering and put his tongue back to better use than to tease him. Though that was perhaps not entirely correct either… He wanted more than Bilbo's tongue. He wanted to get fucked. He needed it.  
  
Not even when Bilbo gave him two of his fingers was it enough and Thorin tried to rock back against them as best as he could to move things along, realising as he did so that his cock was now entirely hard where it was trapped between his own belly and the bed.

 _Finally_ Bilbo pulled his fingers out, only to wriggle down and _lick_ at him again. Thorin’s body now putting up no resistance at all when Bilbo pressed his tongue inside.  
  
Thorin could only moan and take it as the slick muscle flicked and fucked into him.  
  
Eventually Bilbo pulled back and at long last something more substantial pressed against him, sliding in, in, in, and Thorin twitched once before melting the last bit into the bed.  
  
“All right?” Bilbo panted, feathering kisses to Thorin’s back. “Thorin?”  
  
Realising that Bilbo wouldn’t move until he’d replied Thorin licked his lips. “Please.”  
  
This time it was Bilbo's turn to make an incoherent reply, but he started moving, rocking their bodies together in a rhythm that was familiar to them both.

The slide of Bilbo’s length inside of him was easy and welcome and the steady push and pull lulled Thorin into something that wasn’t quite sleep but not quite wakefulness either.  
  
When he spilled against the sheets it was a release in the purest sense of the word and Thorin only distantly felt the press of Bilbo’s forehead to his back and the hot wet bloom of Bilbo’s seed inside.  
  
The next thing he remembered was being gently nudged and tugged onto his side, before being wiped down with a warm cloth.

“Mmm, Bilbo?”  
  
“Thank you, darling,” Bilbo whispered and stroked his hand down Thorin’s face, gently combing through his still damp beard. “Now go to sleep.”  
  
And Thorin did.

**Author's Note:**

> Peeps! I’m going to try and do another round of daily smut prompts in April. So I need 30 pairings-ish.
> 
> This is the chance to suggest your favourite pairings to me. Otherwise I'll just go with mine ;)


End file.
